Away Too Long
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Just what the title implies.


**Away Too Long**

**A/N The intro to this little ficlet may well be as long as the story itself. The loss of the show was a major blow to my creative urges and very effectively shut me down for quite a while. Even worse, I lost my taste for the show itself, indeed until yesterday evening, 6-28, I hadn't watched an epi since the news of the cancellation. But yesterday I randomly grabbed a boxed set (I own all 9 seasons to date) and popped in a DVD. I did not realize just how "starved" I was for a taste of CSI Miami. Five episodes later, I came back to reality and was faced with a muse who was fully awake and very much buzzed by the overdose I had given her. LOL Yes, I know it all sounds as though I have no life and no other interest than CSIM, but those of you who know me well, know that is not the case. To make a long introduction a microscopic fraction shorter, (too late, I know) I was not at all surprised to have Miami dreams all night…and thus this tiny little scene was born. **

**Lieutenant Caine**

Calleigh stepped out of the plane and walked hurriedly down the walkway toward the waiting area. She'd been away on an extended leave of absence following the loss of a dear friend and was, after almost a month, returning home to Miami. It felt good to be back in Florida, even if it meant re-immersion in the depths of crime and depravity that made up a good portion of her daily life as a CSI with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

Checking her watch for the 3rd time, she began glancing nervously about the crowded airport lobby, her green eyes searching for that one familiar and dear face. After several seconds she spotted a familiar face, but it was not the one she was looking for. However she was glad to see the Frank Tripp making his way through the crowd of people.

Frank hurried over toward Calleigh with a big grin on his face. "Hey Cal, it's good to see you again," he said as he engulfed her in a tight bear hug.

A soft kiss on her cheek lent weight to Frank's declaration of happiness and when Calleigh pulled back from his embrace she was almost blinded by the radiance in his eyes. She answered him with one of her own trademark, blinding smiles. "Well, if that's the kind of greeting I get when I've been gone a bit, I'll have to be gone more often."

"Don't you even think about it, Cal," Frank huffed as he retrieved her handbags from her grasp and turned as if to walk them back toward the direction from which he had come.

Calleigh lengthened her strides to match Frank's and asked, "I thought Horatio was coming. Did something happen?"

"Nah, he got held up for a moment at the door. Should be here right about…" Frank's eyes scanned the crowd ahead of them and came to rest on one particular person hurrying toward them. "And there he is…" Calleigh left Frank's side and hurried toward Horatio, a glad light in her eyes.

Horatio's face blossomed into one of his rare, full smiles. "Calleigh…it's…it's good to have you home." He had slightly inclined his head toward Calleigh for a kiss of greeting when Frank came bustling up, smiling and totally oblivious that he had just interrupted a much anticipated and longed for embrace between his two dearest friends in the world.

"Ya'll ready to leave?" he asked, looking at them expectantly.

"He has the most terrible timing," Horatio growled softly for Calleigh's hearing alone.

"Yes, but he's a dear." Calleigh smiled and blew a tiny discrete kiss to her lover.

Turning around to Frank, Horatio took charge of Calleigh's luggage and motioned for the bigger man to lead the way. Frank did so with gusto, chattering all the while about how good it was to have Calleigh back in the state. Horatio looked at Calleigh and gave her a wink and mouthed silently, _I think he missed you almost as much as I did. _ Calleigh gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

The trio emerged from the terminal into the blinding Miami sunlight and headed toward the covered parking and the Hummer.

"You wanna drive, 'ratio?" Frank asked as he stowed Calleigh's bags in the back of the vehicle.

"I'll let you, Frank."

Horatio opened the back door for Calleigh and helped her up into the seat, his touch lingering microseconds longer than normal. His blue eyes tagged Calleigh's glance with a look of pure wistfulness, then he closed her door and went to the front of the vehicle.

Halfway back to Calleigh's gated community, Frank announced, "I'm thirsty, ya'll. Mind if I stop in at a ****** and get a soda?"

"Not a bit, Frank." Calleigh answered from the backseat of the Hummer.

"Fine with me." Horatio answered.

Moments later, the Hummer rolled to a stop in front of a ****** and Frank got out and headed inside. Horatio turned to look at Calleigh over the seat. "You want something, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I do, Handsome, but it's not in that store." The look in heer eyes told him plainly what she wanted.

"Yes, well, we can attend to that in a little bit, but how about a drink first?"

"Okay, lover."

"Calleigh…" Horatio's quick indrawn breath told Calleigh he was feeling much the same as she was.

Quickly he opened his door and slid from the seat and then opened Calleigh's door for her. His hands settled at her waist with easy familiarity and helped her out of the Hummer, but instead of merely assisting her, he drew her against his chest and into a sweet embrace. His lips covered hers in a tender, restrained kiss.

Calleigh sighed her contentment and almost melted against him. His cologne smelled so good and it felt like heaven to be in his arms again after so long away from him.

Reluctantly, Horatio pulled back from her and looked into her sparkling eyes.

"I'm glad you're back, Calleigh. You've been gone too long."

A/N I'm sure there would have been much, much more to this little story, but the darned alarm clock rang and woke me up. Hopefully this isn't too much of a disappointment. Some parts of the dream I left out, because they were hazy and surreal and jumbled.

Lieutenant Caine


End file.
